universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Universal San Antonio Resort/@comment-23.28.24.223-20160118225741
Got it! WDWMAGIC uses cookies to ensure you get the best experience More info Log in or Sign up Home Forums > Imagineering > Imagineer > Welcome to the WDWMAGIC.COM Forums! Please take a look around, and feel free to sign up and join the community.You can use your Twitter or Facebook account to sign up, or register directly. Dismiss Notice Disney Studios Texas Discussion in 'Imagineer' started by Toonfan1, Aug 21, 2015. Toonfan1 Toonfan1 Active Member Joined:Feb 1, 2011 Messages:186 Likes Received:134 Disney Studios Texas is a 7,500 Acre Resort and Film Production Complex featuring 1 Theme Park/Studio, 3 Hotels, 1 Entertainment Complex, 1 Waterpark, 1 Golf Course, 1 Convention Center Complex, 1 Attraction, 1 Conservation Area, 1 Central Bus System, 1 Transportation Hub, Landscaping, Themed Walkways, 7 miles of Road, 4 Man-Made Water Features, 3 Resort Entrances, 4 Themed Parking Areas and 1 Themed Central Plaza Area. Disney Studios Texas is located in Paris, Texas Right Next To WLt Disney World Mid America Resort In Bay Lagoon In Lagoon Nuena Vista In Paris, Texas with easy acess to Interstate 10 and Interstate 37. Last edited: Aug 22, 2015 Toonfan1, Aug 21, 2015 #1 spacemt354, Simon Sulk and orlando678- like this. Toonfan1 Toonfan1 Active Member Original Poster Joined:Feb 1, 2011 Messages:186 Likes Received:134 Disney Studios Texas Phase 1 1st Gate: Disney Studios Texas Park: Is a alot of Acre Theme Park/Studio where guests can experience the movies and how they are made. Entertainment Complex Disney's Riverwalk: Is a 100 Acre Texas Themed Entertainment Area with views of Fiesta River and Lonestar Lake. Waterpark Disney's Tropical Isle: Is a 80 Acre Tropical Island themed Waterpark. Hotels Disney Studios Texas Hotel: Is a 70 Acre 800 Room Hollywood Themed Delxue Hotel. Disney's Star Wars Galaxy Resort: Is a 240 Acre 3,000 Room Star Wars themed Modarate Hotel. Disney's Ole Galveston Resort and Villas: Is a 100 Acre 1,000 Room Galveston Themed Hotel. Convention Center and Golf Course Disney Studios Texas Convention Center: Is a 95 Acre 2.4 Million Square foot Art Deco themed Convention Center. Disney's Creek Ridge Golf Course: Is a 130 Acre 18 Hole Golf Course. Attraction Disney's Conservation Park: Is a 300 Acre Wildlife and Conservation Park. Conservation Area Disney's Conservation Reserve: Is a 1,500 Acre Conservation Area. Plaza and Walkways Disney Studios Texas Plaza: Is a 40 Acre Themed Plaza Area located between Disney Studios Texas Park and Disney's Riverwalk. Disney Studios Texas Promenade: Is a 4.6 Mile Themed Walkway connecting all Guest Areas expect Disney's Creek Ridge Golf Course, Disney's Conservation Park and Disney's Tropical Isle. Parking and Transportation Disney Studios Texas Parking Garage A: Is a 8,100 Space 8 Floor Art Deco Themed Parking Garage. Disney Studios Texas Parking Garage B: Is a 8,100 Space 8 Floor Art Deco Themed Parking Garage Disney's Riverwalk Parking Garage: Is a 6,600 Space 6 Floor Riverwalk Themed Parking Garage. Disney Studios Texas Transportation Hub Parking Garage: Is a 5,100 Art Deco Themed Parking Garage. Disney Studios Texas Toll Plaza: Is a 12 Lane Art Deco Themed Toll Plaza for Disney Studios Texas Parking Garage A and B. Disney Studios Texas Transportation Hub Toll Plaza: Is a 8 Lane Art Deco Themed Toll Plaza for The Disney Studios Texas Transportation Hub Parking Garage. Disney Studios Texas Transportation Hub: Is a 95 Acre Art Deco/Hollywood Themed Transportation Hub with 200 Transportation Parking Areas, 3 Themed Bus Loops and 1 Drop-Off/Pick-Up Area. Disney Studios Texas Boat System: Is a Central Boat System connecting Disney Studios Texas Plaza to All 3 Hotels, Disney's Tropical Isle and Disney's Creek Ridge Golf Course/Disney Studios Texas Convention Center. Disney Studios Texas Bus System: Is a Central Bus System connecting All Guest Areas. Water Features Fiesta River: Is a 5 Mile Man-Made River connecting all Guest Areas. Lonestar Lake: Is a 35 Acre Man-Made Lake connected to Fiesta River. Conservation Lake: Is a 40 Acre Man-Made Lake located next to Disney's Conservation Park. Galveston Bay: Is a 35 Acre Man-Made Lgacoon connected to Fiesta River. Resort Entrances Disney Studios Texas South Entrance: Is a Themed Resort Entrance located next to Disney's Conservation Reserve. Disney Studios Texas West Entrance: Is a Themed Resort Entrance located between Disney's Riverwalk, Disney's Riverwalk Parking Garage and Disney Studios Texas Parking Garage A.